Izaya Cat Shizou
by fox4256
Summary: what would happed if Izaya got a cat and Shizou found out. well find out: this is really fluffy with fluff on the side this is also BL just so you know shizya I will start at T rating but it might go up or down just so you know
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes**

 **disclaimer** **I do not own durarara! or any of the charters**

 **sorry for any grammar or spelling errors well hope you enjoy P.S English in my worst subject in school. so sorry :)**

Orihara Izaya has not gotten any work done since this morning and now he has a scratched up foot that is bleeding and he just ran out of all medical supplies. Because the day before he got attacked and injured by Heiwajima Shizuo and his only friend and the only doctor Izaya liked was out of town and he did not want or like to go the hospital. So he had to treat his own wounds tell Shinra came back from his trip to Ireland with Celty they had been gone a week and they were coming back in two days now how did Izaya get his foot all scratched up.

 **(Thirteen hours ago 7:30 A.M.)**

 ** _(POV Izaya.)_**

I was on my computer when I looked at the clock and it was 7:30. "Another all nighter well it is time for me to go to sleep before Namie come so I can sleep a little." Is what I said to myself, but then my stomach growled then I remembered that I did not eat all yesterday nor did I eat last night. "well, I guess that getting some food before I go to sleep would be a good thing Hmmm but what do I want to eat. I don't have anything in the refrigerator and it takes too long to make something so what do I want to eat out. I want some place that is quick I want to go to sleep soon. what about sushi yeah, that will work I will get some fatty tuna sushi because that is the best." Is what I said as a grabbed my black fur lined jacket and put it on before I left my apartment.

As I walked towards the sushi shop. Note, it was not the Russian sushi place, at this time if I went, I would have a chance to run it to Shiz-chan and I didn't feel like playing with that monster right now while I was still injured. As I was walking down the street to the sushi shop I heard a little meow come from the alley next to me looked down there. There was a cardboard box that was soaked then I heard another meow coming from the box so I went over to look there was a black little fur ball in there, then it looked up at me it had cobalt blue eyes that looked at me but they were not asking for help they looked at him blankly no emotion like it had already died. "So do you want to come with me or stay here. It would be nice to have something that would make Shiz-chan not want to attack me. You see he loves animals so if I keep you with me he most likely won't attack me. Yes, this will work, you are coming with me." Is what I said to the kitten that was staring at me as I picked it up. It was light too light even for a kitten it was to light I put the little guy on my head and pulled my hood on my jacket up to keep it warm it was the middle of winter so he did not get chilled. So we went on our way to the sushi shop. I ordered the fatty tuna and got a few more than normal because I did not want to stop at a pet store right now I just wanted to eat and then go to sleep.

Went we got back the apartment, I took off my jacket, then took my phone out of my pocket to text Namie not to come over today to spend it with her brother who would not be with his girlfriend today. So once that was done, I went over to the sushi takeout box and opened it and the nice smell of the fatty tuna hit my nose then my stomach growled for the hundredth time today. Then the little kitten on my head started to move I take it off my head and look at it and say. "you hungry to well, let's eat. Let me get you a paper plate and a bowl of water before we start eating." And I did so I got the little guy a plate and some water and put it next to him, then I pulled the fatty tuna off the rice and ripped it into smaller pieces so it was easier for the kitten to eat then I put the tuna on the plate in front of the baby cat and it sniffed the tuna before it started to eat it. Then I started to eat my sushi when I finished my food I found the little kitten looking around the place than the little one yawn and started looking for a place to sleep then I yawned. I picked up the little guy and said to him. "I guess we are both tired let's go to sleep."

"Meow."

"Ha-ha you are kinda cute you can sleep with me till I get you a bed. when we wake up we will make a run to the pet store and get all the stuff I will need to take care of you." so we went into my room the bed was a California king size I never needed a bed this big but it was a good deal when I bought it so that what I'm stuck with now. I put the kitten down on the bed, then lay down on the bed myself next to the cat, then I look at the cat and I say. "what are we going to call you wait are you a boy or girl?" I pick up the cat and look at its belly to see if it is a boy or a girl it was a boy "so you are a boy so what do you want to be called Kuro no that is used to much as a name how about Depression hmm I like it, but it is too long to say in everyday speech oh, I know how about Carbon but it seems to be missing something oh I know let's call you Carbon Knight with knight spelled like a medieval knight not the time of day I like it what about you." The kitten meowed at me happily. "Well then that your name Carbon Knight it has two meanings like if you spell the knight like a knight in shining armor you are a knight in carbon armor or black armor, but if you spell it like the time of day it would mean Carbon night or black night. Then for short, I can call you Carbon or Knight." I said to the kitten that was now laying on my chest looking at me "well Goodnight Carbon Knight." then I fell asleep with the cat laying on me.

When I wake up I see the carbon curled up right next to me sleeping still, then I reach under my pillow to get my phone to see what time it was it was now 5:00 well around there. "Oh! Crap the pet shop closes at seven and I have no idea what to get for the cat I'll just have to ask someone there instead of doing my own research. Hey Knight we need to go to the pet store." I said as I patted the cat to wake it it looked up. "come on we need to go get the stuff you need." Is what I said as I got up I put the cat on my head, then put my jacket on and we were out the door in less than five minutes.

When we got to the pet store we went in and there was a lot of stuff there I had no idea what it was used for since I have never owned a pet. So I start looking for someone that worked there when I found them and ask what I would need for a kitten the guy in the store looked at me funny. "What I have never owned a pet I don't know what they need."

"Um, okay well what you will need is a cat food and a bowl for it and water bowl a litter box with the litter some toys and if you don't what the kitten to scratch your furniture or carpet you will want a scratching post for it to scratch and if you want, you can get your cat a collar with a bell so you can find it and have it have a name tag with it's name and your phone number an address if you want so if it gets lost someone might find it and call the number on it it will make you cat easier to find if lost. Then, if you picked up a stray take it to a vet and have them, clean them up and make sure they are not sick and if it's old enough get it fixed it will most likely die sooner than it would if it was fixed. If it is not fixed a lot can go wrong later in it's life. The vet can tell you more when you take it in."

"Thank you, can you so can you show me where the stuff I need is."

"Sure, no problem, it is right over here." he starts to walk away so I take off my hood and follow him deeper into the store when we get to the cat section he turns back to look at me then his eyes widen with surprise when he looks at my head where Carbon was. Then he calms down then he looks back at me and says.

"So is that your new kitten?"

"Yes, I found him to earlier today."

"Wait, you found it today and it is already attached to you, how did you do that. no cat will get that attached that fast."

"What they don't? well, I just picked him up, then we got something to eat then we went to sleep that's all we have done today. Right?" Then I look up at the kitten on my head and it meowed in agreement. "see."

"Are you sure you have not had any animals before this cat?"

"No why?"

"Then you must just be really good with animals."

"Anyway, let's get you all the stuff to take care of that kitten." So I got all of the stuff to take care of the cat, but I did not get a cat bed why well I liked having the cat sleep with me anywho when we got home it was 7:00 at the house I was setting up everything for the cat that took thirty minutes when I took a step back to look at my handy work when I stepped on the cat's tail and now I am sitting on the floor holding my bleeding foot 'note to self clip knights claws when bleeding stops then go buy more medical supplies.' This was my plan, then I look around to find Corbon he was hiding under the couch.

"Hey, I'm sorry. It's okay, you can come out it was my fault, let me look at your tail to make sure it is okay."

The little guy did not budge from his hiding place I try calling him again no movement, then I look at my foot it had stopped bleeding so I got up and went over to the couch, laid down next to it and reached my hand under to try to find the cat when he felt something fluffy so he went to grab it it was the Carbon. "Come on Carbon let me check your tail to make sure it is okay I need you in top condition we are going to the convenience store to get some more medical supplies."

 ** _(POV Carbon Knight)_**

My new master step stepped on my tail and out of reflex I scratched his foot. I ran and hid under the couch, I don't want what happened at the last place I was at. At that place the same thing happened my tail got stepped on and I scratched their foot, then they beat me and threw me on the street. I did not want to get beat again, I'm fine with being thrown on the street, but I don't want to get hit so I ran under the couch then I heard master say. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's okay, you can come out it was my fault, let me look at your to make sure it is okay." my last master said the something like that to get me to come out from my hiding place so he could throw me out of the house. So I did not move, then he got up and walked over to the couch, I was hiding under then reached his hand under when his hand felt me he grabbed me and put me on his lap and said to me me as he was looking at my tail.

"Come on carbon let me check your tail to make sure it is okay, I need you in top condition we are going to the convenience store to get some more medical supplies."

I meow at him trying to ask why he did not throw me out for scratching his foot he gets what I'm asking.

"Oh, why don't I hate you well there this person I fell in love with a long time ago, but he hates my guts but, he loves animals so maybe if I had you with me he will not hate me as much. I love him so much that I don't act myself around him but, I want to get to know him better, but he won't talk to me like a normal person see look what he did to me the other day." That's what master said then he took of his shirt just to show that his whole torso was wrapped in bandage. Why would someone do that to master, he is so kind he took me in without a second thought. So why would someone want to hurt him and why would he love someone that hurt him like this. So I meow at him again asking why he would love someone like that, he laughs a little, then looks at me with a sad face.

"I don't know why I fell in love with his he not even human, the creatures I love so much he is a monster, maybe that's why I love him he's not predictable like humans. He does what he wants when he wants at first I thought I hated him, but when he is chasing me through the streets of Ikebukuro or just when I see him my heart pounds like crazy, but I also get all weird I try to provoke him and I don't know why I just don't know what to do. Anyway, let's go to the convenience store." Then master picked me up and put me on his head, his hair is really soft, so it is a nice place to lay down and then he put his jacket on and put the hood up so that I would not get cold then we went out the door.

When we got to the convenience store master walked in... wait what is master's name he never told me? Well, I will try to ask him later, so we enter the store master walked around a little, then he stopped and was looking at something I could not see what it was because of the hood on top of me it was on the store shelf at the moment someone walked into the store.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Well this is my durarara! Fanfic this will hopefully be uploaded every week on Thursday sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes oh and all the cliffhangers well hope to see you next week to see who entered the store. also remember to review and fallow if you want see you next week!**


	2. At The Convenoence Store

_**Chapter Two**_

 _(POV Izaya)_

Someone was entering the convenience store I look to see who it was at first I just saw blond hair so I hid at first I did not want to deal with Shizu-chan right now, but when I look again, I see a yellow scarf so not Shizu-chan that means we are safe for now but it is Kida Masaomi he hates me but he won't do anything to me so let's go say hi.

"Kida-kun how have you been I have not seen you around Ikebukuro in a while." I said while walking up to him.

"Izaya-kun what are you doing here?" he said in not so of a nice tone.

"Aww, come on Kida-kun don't be so mean to me, I just wanted to say hi." I said with a fake pout on my face.

"Don't act like that anyway, why is is your hood moving." pointing at the hood/ my head.

"That's not nice to ask someone as kind as me right off the bat." I say sarcastically.

"You are not nice so what's under your hood."

"My hair is that not officious, are you drunk Kida-kun?"

"No! I am not." he says as he try to pull my hood off I dodge his hand.

"Wow, you really must be drunk Kida-kun if you are trying that."

"I am not now let me see what's under your hood."

"And if I say no What will you do?"

"Um…" I look at him turning my head to see what he would say then his face lit up.

"If you don't tell me I will tell Shizuo-san where you live." he looked so happy about his threat.

"Ha ha ha!"

"Wait, what's so funny."

"He already knows where I, live so try again."but before he could say anything to me there was a little meow.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I look at him and act like I didn't hear carbon meow at me.

"Did you not hear that meow? I think I came from your head."

"Hmm, so you are drunk… or-" I was cut off by him yelling at me

"I am not drunk! nor have I ever been!"

"So if you're not drunk then you must be high am I right?"

"Oh god no!"

"Well, I need to be going…" then I turned around to head back the medical supplies…

"Wait!" Kida-kun shouted, then grabbed the back of my jacket and my hood came off and revealed Carbon who was on my head looking for who took his warmth.

Kida-kun looked at my head in awe, then looked at me then back at Knight then back to me then he seemed to calm down then ask me.

"Why do you have a kitten on your head Izaya-kun?"

"What I can't own a cat now that just mean Kida-kun."

"That's not what I was saying you don't seem like a guy to own a cat. So why do you have a cat with you?"

"And why do have to tell you?"

"You don't I just want to know why a psychopath like you now owns a cat?"

"Well, I will not tell you if you're going to be like that. See you later Kida-kun." I said as I walked over to the medical and looking for more bandages and some other stuff to clean my wound I still had not given the cat a bath that next on my list when we get home.

"Wait Izaya-kun I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, and what might that be?" I ask while smiling still looking for what I need.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Hey we made it to the second chapter it only took what like two weeks yeah I'm sorry for that well it's like 4 am so I'm going to sleep now look forward for the next chapter.**

 **P.S review and follow if you like the story! Oh and sorry for grammar and spelling stuff bye.**

 **P.S oh and I know it is shorter than the last chapter. Last chapter I could not find a good place to stop it lol.**


	3. Kida-kun Needs Something

_**Chapter three**_

 _(Carbon Knights POV)_

This guy that is talking with master does not seem to like him and he is not talking to nicely. So I don't like this guy he is not that nice. Oh, as of this moment we are heading to the front of the store the blond guy is still following us and I don't know why and I don't like it so I turn around and look at him.

 _(Izaya's POV)_

"Izaya-kun your cat is looking at me funny, I think he does not like me."

"Oh, do you not like him knight?" I say, trying to look at the cat on my head.

"Meow" then the cat started purring.

"So you don't like him. Hey Kida-kun he might like you if you try to pet him." I say that to him to try to get Carbon scratch him now that would be funny, I take the kitten off my head and turn and look at Kida-kun so he can try to pet him. He reached closer to try to pet the cat as soon the Kida-kun's hand was in Knights reach he tried to scratch him but he just missed Kida-kun.

"Yeah your cat does not like me." he says, looking at his hand to make sure it was not bleeding

"That's a good kitty!" I say to him as I start petting his head.

"Are you even listening to me!" Kida-kun say to me in an annoyed voice

"Nope! I'm not. so what did you need Kida-kun?" I say to him as we get the cash register. And putting the stuff on the counter.

"Um is it okay if we talk about it in a more private place I don't want to say it here."

"Oh is Kida-kun up to something~?" I say in a way that makes it sound like he up to something dirty.

"No, nothing like that!" he says as he starts to blush.

"Well, okay lets go to my place I still have to give this little guy a bath you can help me." I thank the guy at the register, then we leave the store and start heading back to my place about halfway there we get stopped by some guys in an ally.

"Hey! what are two little guys like you doing out here at this time?" it was like 12:30 A.M.

"Oh, just some shopping what about you guys." I say to them clearly irritated I put my free hand in my pocket where I keep my switchblade and start to walk past them. Then one of them grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey! where'd you think you are going?" said the one that had his hand on my shoulder.

"Home, I don't have time to deal with you people." I said to them still irritated.

"Oh, we have a tuff guy here don't we." said the one of them as they pushed me, but at the same time I pulled out my blade and cut off his middle finger.

"Hey, what di-" he felt the pain in his hand, them looked down, they he looked at my hand and saw I had a knife.

"Aghh! what the hell dude!" said another one of them.

"Let's just get out of he-re!" they all run off before I could do anything else.

"Aww it was just getting fun." I say with a pout on my face. As soon as I turn to Kida-kun to see how he reacted to what just happened, I feel something on my head move it was carbon knight who was about to jump off my head and then he did.

"Hey! carbon where do you think you are going?!"

"Meow" he meowed at me then walked over to the detached finger that was on the ground.

"No you don't need that." I say to him as I pick him back up.

"Okay, let's go home now we had are fun for the night." I say to Kida-kun as I start to walk away.

"Umm, okay." he says with a not so sure tone. I don't say anything to that. I know why he a little unsure he is one that has never liked things like that so I just continue with heading to my house.

Once we got the my house as soon as we got in there I ask kida-kun what he wanted and he told me that he wants a job.

"But you already have a job you get to travel around with your girlfriend collecting info for me."

"I know that, but we want to settle down and stay in Ikebukuro for a little bit and you pay the best. So could I do the same thing I use to do, collecting info for you in the city or if not I'm quitting."

"Hmm let me see I don't need someone in the city cleting info anymore."

"Then is there anything else I can do."

"There is something…" I say with a smirk on my face.

* * *

 **Author notes**

 **Oh the cliffhanger this is going to be so much fun. also I want to let you guys know I'm moving the day the chapters are out it will now be monday at first I thought it would be to much work to post this on the same day I post my Kuroko no basuke but it is a lot easier to post them on the same day so that what I'm going to do now. See you next week.**

 **P.S Remember to review and follow if you want.**


	4. sorry

sorry a lot of stuff just came up so there wont be any chapter for a little bit I will hopefully get back posting next weak.

P.S Happy late forth of July


	5. Hey I'm Not Dead

hey I'm not dead yeah sorry for not posting like all this mouth my health went to comply out the window this mouth and I have had no time to work on either of my fanfics but now that we got thing settled I will be back posting soon so look out for that. and thanks to all of the new people and the old reader for staying with my this whole time you guys are the best 3

P.S this is the same as all of my updates there is no spell check or grammar check so sorry.


	6. yep im the worst

sorry for not updating in like two moths school just started and I have a lot of homework I will hopefully get some thing up next weak


End file.
